


Guardian Dragon

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon AU, Fluffy Ending, Kawaii, Lee has no idea how to fly at first, M/M, Slow Build, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Orli, a blue scaled draconic human runs away from the elven kingdom of Vinyarnya with his childhood friend, Lee





	1. Chapter 1

Years ago on March 25 in the elven kingdom, Vinyarnya, Prince Lee was born. Prince Lee wasn't an ordinary baby. He wasn't like the other elves in the kingdom nor was he like his parents. He was born with the power to control water and white wings with light green tips. This had a good advantage but also a bad advantage for his popularity. His water control powers got him lots of attention and made him very popular among friends during his childhood. As for his wings, he had no idea how to fly with them so he got bullied quite a lot because of it. He tried flying multiple times but failed each time. One day while coming home from school, a group of rogue elves jumped from the bushes and surrounded him. Lee surrounded himself in an airtight water bubble, ran into the forest, and didn't look back. Once Lee got into a secluded part of the forest, he popped the bubble and sat down in the grass. A cold gust of wind blew towards him and made him shiver. he spotted a nearby cave and ran into it for shelter and warmth. The cave was surrounded by glowing, multicolored crystals that gave off warmth and the more Lee walked, the warmer he would become. Without realizing it, Lee had walked into the warmest part of the cave. There were crystals everywhere, making the room brighter and warmer than the others. It wasn't until a second later that he heard a small chuckle from the front wall of the cave and looked up. A female draconic human was sitting on a crystal stone holding a blanket covering what seems to be her son.


	2. Meeting the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee meets his Guardian

The woman looked at Lee with her slit-pupil eyes and softly hummed. "You must be Prince Lee, correct?" She spoke as Lee nodded in reply. "I am Queen Sonia, Queen of Volan and mother of my new son, Orlando." She told, revealing her wrapped up son. He was a tan-skinned baby with tiny pointed ears, small fangs, and little claws. his hair was long, curly, and dark brown like Lee's. He had soft patches of blue scales on some parts of his skin and small blue dragon wings with green webbing on the inside. Sonia let Lee hold Orlando to entertain him for a while until the guards came. Sonia flew out of the cave and left her baby with Lee who had no idea how to take care of a baby. Orlando cried the whole way back to the castle. Lee sang him a soothing lullaby that his mother sings to him every night and put him to sleep. When he got to his bedchamber, he placed Orlando in his old crib and left him alone to sleep. From that point on, Lee took care of Orlando[Orli for short] in secret for the rest of his childhood years and up to his teen years. In return for taking care of him and teaching him all that he needed to know, Orli taught Lee how to properly fly and went as far as taking him bird watching every morning until he fully got the hang of it. Lee was very grateful for this and gave Orli a small smooch on the cheek for appreciation and a thank you gift. Orli returned this gift with a french kiss that Lee seemed to like very much. Lee's parents walked in on their son lip-locking with a dragon and looked in shock and disgust. it was all over now. Orli quickly opened the window, grabbed Lee's arm, and flew out of the window and into a part of the forest where the royal guards could never find them. Lee was so scared now that his secret of being gay and having a dragon in captivity was finally out. he could never show his face in his kingdom again because he knew that if he did, he would be alienated and discriminated against everyone in the kingdom, friends and family included. Orli rubbed his thumb across Lee's soft cheek and told him not to worry because he knew how to get out of this situation. They would have to leave everything behind and live somewhere new and start a new life somewhere else far from here.


	3. Somewhere far from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Orli find a new place to start a new life

It seemed like 3 days had passed since Orli and Lee escaped the Vinyarnya kingdom. They were trying to find refuge from a now dangerous place for both of them to a nice place where everyone cared for them. but alas, there was no luck. they just flew over what seemed like an endless ocean until they spotted a cruise in the distance and made port there. They finally got something to eat and some rest after many long hours of flying. Turns out, the cruise was heading to a tropical place with many beaches, beautiful sights to see, good places to eat, and lots of fun things to do and see. It was perfect for starting a new life and getting shelter from the storm. The cruise made port at the dock a few hours later. Orli and Lee looked in awe at their new surroundings. there was a pretty beach to their right and a grassy landscape to their left. They were greeted by kind people who showed them where they would be staying at for now on. The house they were now going to live in was a beach mansion fit for a king. it had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an indoor pool, a spa room, a library[with a secret room], a guy cave specially designed for them in the basement, an entertainment room, a playroom[made for sexytime ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)], and so much more. and plus, it was already furnished so they wouldn't have the trouble of furnishing it themselves. They went into their bedroom and looked around. there was a big flat screen tv, a big, very comfortable bed, a toy cabinet[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)], a built-in stereo, and many maids and butlers as well. they were going to live like royalty once again but without anyone controlling them or telling them what to do. There was also an indoor pool in the secret room that was hidden away by a secret door that could be opened with a switch in the spa room. Orli found this secret out himself and spent the whole day swimming in the warm water of the pool.


End file.
